mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Slander
Lunar Slander is the sixth episode of Friendship is Witchcraft. It uses video material from the episode Luna Eclipsed. Summary The episode begins with a note claiming that the Dole Company has prohibited the team from using apples in their videos. In a running gag, apples visible on-screen are pixelated, and any mention of apples is replaced by other fruit. This is followed by the prologue from Friendship is Magic's first episode, in which Equestria's rulers are introduced: Celestia and Mo'lestia (the latter named for her duty of raising the '''mo'on). Instead of growing resentful of the lack of attention she receives, as in the original show, Molestia simply becomes sad and withdrawn at the fact that nopony is inviting her to their parties. Celestia sends her not to the moon for a thousand years, but to "space camp" for a thousand hours, largely due to an "anonymous" online message which suggested to her that Molestia might be wanting to "destroy the throne". While at space camp, Molestia does not make any friends, but she does decide that her "spirit name" is "Princess Luna". Molestia/Luna returns while Ponyville is celebrating "Molestfest", the Friendship is Witchcraft version of Nightmare Night. Her socially awkward demeanour and reputation of clinginess causes most of Ponyville's inhabitants to avoid engaging her at all costs, despite the fact that all Luna wants is "do friend activities such as puzzles and hugging". Luna misunderstands and thinks her appearance is too frightening. Twilight senses an opportunity in Luna's isolation and offers her a deal: she will help make her "sexier" in exchange for receiving Luna's "Princesshood". Their first stop is Fluttershy's cottage, where Twilight hopes the Pegasus can teach Luna how to speak in a more pleasant voice. Fluttershy is not amused; she is occupied with a portal spell - "If Pinkie can do it, then so can I" -, and the interruption has dire consequences that involve green tentacles and unearthly screams. After another misunderstanding on the side of the townspeople which follows the corresponding sequence from Luna Eclipsed fairly closely, Twilight does manage to get Ponyville to accept Luna. As Pipsqueak puts it: "Whenever you're around, you make us feel better about our own situations in life." True to her word, Luna officially passes the title "Princess of the Night" on to Twilight. In a post-credits scene using footage from Baby Cakes, two small foals magically appear in Pinkie's house. The resurrection counter from the previous episode returns on screen and ticks up to "7/9". SherclopPones have clarified that the babies are indeed Pinkie's parents.Griffin Lewis' tumblr Additional nods to previous episodes include an "invisible" Rarity walking around Ponyville during one scene (a callback to her many magical objects in "Dragone Baby Gone", and one-eyed Pipsqueak's full name being '''Newt Pippington Britishooves (the "eye of a newt" having been one of the ingredients for Pinkie's spell). The anonymous pony who warns Celestia of Molestia's alleged betrayal goes by the online name "Celestia 2", which is one of Twilight's online pseudonyms. References Category:Fanmade videos Category:Friendship is Witchcraft